Sexy French Dream
by mellyb6
Summary: Bella wakes up to her boyfriend whispering sweet nothings in French. And Bella apparently loves it when Jacob speaks French. Written for artbeatsandlife's birthday. Bella/Jacob. Lemon.


This little one-shot was originally written for **artbeatsandlife**'s birthday. It doesn't have a plot. It's just smut (because she loves smut and it was her birthday. There.) It was pre-read and sorta beta'd by the wonderful and amazing **bforqueen** :)

Disclaimer: All characters and things Twilight-related belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything. This was written for fun only.

* * *

**Sexy French Dream**

"_Bonjour, ma jolie_," a lazy voice whispered in my ear as my eyes fluttered open.

"What's that?"

"Hello, beautiful." Feathery kisses trailed down my jaw, and I automatically tilted my head to the side to give him better access to my neck. My skin erupted in goosebumps. The delicious feeling of his mouth on me was starting to be familiar but it was always so exciting.

"I didn't know you spoke French."

"A guy's gotta keep some secrets, _bébé_." This was such a turn-on. My body was completely pressed against his before I had time to realize it. My hands clasped around his neck, keeping him in place, pushing him down on me until my breasts were touching his warm chest.

"Most guys would use it to get me in their bed."

"Well, I'm not _most guys_ and I don't think I needed French to get you naked."

"Does it mean I'm an easy girl?" His hand was tracing heated patterns on my stomach, not quite up or down to places where I desperately wanted him to touch me. He was always such a tease but I didn't want to wait to get started this morning.

"I never said that. I was just thinking that my natural hotness and…" He hissed when my hand brushed his hard-on through his boxers. I never knew what the end of the sentence was, because he stopped talking once my fingers made their way inside his underwear. His head dropped on my shoulder as I began to pump him. It still amazed me how big he was. No one I had been with could compare with Jacob. And I absolutely loved the way his dick felt in my hands. I could spend my life giving him handjobs.

"Talk to me in French," I asked, biting lightly on his ear. My tongue darted out to soothe the bite and I felt his entire body shiver.

"Ugh. I can't even think straight in English when your hands are down here. So, French? Oh, shit." He moaned louder when my fingers brushed against his tip, spreading the wetness over his shaft. He had rolled on his side, which gave me a better access to his body. I pushed my hips against his. We both gasped at the contact, and I squeezed his ass, bringing him so much closer that if it hadn't been for our underwear, he would most certainly be inside me already. This idea definitely demanded some development.

"Don't you like a little challenge?" I smirked when I saw the pained look on his face. He was never going to win this one. Being in charge was cool. I shoved his boxers down his legs until they were completely off, kicked somewhere under the sheets. My hand came back to work him, his cock twitching every time I lightly scratched it with my nails. I kissed him hard, my tongue plugging right into his mouth.

"_Tu es une vraie diablesse_," Jacob said when I released his face to breathe. He grinned at me for a second, his eyes meeting mine as he kept pushing himself harder into my willing hand. I had no idea what it meant but I loved it. It was so sexy to hear the foreign sounds escape from behind his lips. "You're a very, very evil woman."

And all of a sudden, he rolled us around so I was flat on my back. He grabbed both of my hands, placed them above my head, and kept them locked there.

"_J'tai eu_. Gotcha. Who's the one in charge now?"

"But I wasn't finished with…"

"Who said we're done? I'm not even close to being done with you." Dominant Jacob was the best. I loved how he could make me come just by looking intently at me. I loved how he knew exactly what to do to get me off, as if we had been together for years already.

He lowered his head to my breasts and he was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my skin. He wasn't even touching me but it had the same effect. His free hand returned to my stomach to resume its slow torture. This time, it didn't stop at the elastic of my panties. Jacob licked my right breast at the same time as his fingers brushed my clit. I gasped for air. I was so wet that his fingers had no difficulty gliding between my folds, relieving some of the tension that had accumulated in my belly. But I needed more friction than that.

"You're so wet, I want to fuck you right now. Do you think you can take it?" He bit down on my nipple. My panties were ripped away from me as soon as I nodded my approval. I couldn't speak coherently. Jacob's erection was pressing on my thigh, so close to where I wanted it.

At some point, he must have let go of my hands because the one that held them hostage was now firmly palming my left breast. I pushed on his shoulders until he settled right between my legs. His dick slid easily against my folds and before I knew it, the tip of his erection was pressing at my opening. His eyes locked on mine, as always. He gave one long thrust and, just like that, he was inside me.

"Fuck, you feel good," he groaned, pulling all the way out only to thrust in immediately after. He was nothing near gentle but he didn't need to be.

"Do that again. And do it faster," I gasped as he pushed so hard that my body rode all the way up the bed, my head almost touching the headboard. It felt _so_ good.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying not to choke when he touched that spot inside that made me see stars every single time. His back was slick with sweat and I licked his shoulder, noticing how his body always shivered when my tongue touched his skin. I kept sucking on his shoulder until his hand went back to my breast and distracted me. He pinched my nipple and this definitely did the trick.

"Jake, I…I…" He rocked us faster, my back digging more in the mattress with each of his thrusts.

"Just let it go." He pushed again and I bit on his shoulders as my orgasm made me explode from the inside out. I clung to his back, my fingernails leaving marks there. He didn't seem to care. His lips captured mine and I felt him twitch and release as he devoured my mouth, his grunt of pleasure getting lost somewhere down my throat.

"_J'adore ta tête après l'amour_," he finally said after he crashed back down on his back. His breathing was harsh and loud, just like mine. He pulled me flush against him. His hand was lazily roaming up and down my side. I'd almost forgotten what started this whole waking-up session. "I love how you look after I'm done with you."

"And you must be pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"That I can make you come so fast? Yeah, absolutely." I snorted and he laughed out loud, kissing me sweetly. I couldn't help but sigh happily. I wouldn't mind spending all my morning in bed with this man…

...

"Bella! You're gonna be late for work. Wake up!" I sat upright in bed, confused and a bit scared by the shouting. When my eyes focused, it only took me a minute to realize that it had just been a dream. A wonderful dream, but just a dream. "What's with the pout?"

"I was having a very good dream…about you?" This got his attention. He let go of the shirts he was holding to sit down on the bed. He was half dressed, giving me a perfect view of his abs and also new ideas.

"Oh yeah? What was I doing this time?"

"Well, you were talking to me in French…" I put my hand on his knee, moving it higher and higher. Screw work, I decided. I'd say the alarm didn't go off. It happened all the time.

"I didn't know I spoke French." As if they were acting on their own, his hands gripped my hips the second I straddled his lap, keeping me in place.

"I didn't know it either. But it was _so_ hot and then we did stuff like that…"

And I pushed down hard on his crotch.

* * *

So...was that sexy enough? ;)


End file.
